Jacket
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: The jacket started it and the jacket end it. THE LOVE BLOOM BECAUSE OF THE JACKET.


Author: hey, I made this story especially for, Ejo and devil descendant893, and to others, please wait, there's more for you guys. And please enjoy and don't forget to review.

I don't own Gakuen Alice ever, Honest!

Summary: the jacket started it the jacket end it. LOVE BECAUSE OF JACKET!!!!! ^,^

It was raining hard in Tokyo, Mikan just got back from her so called extra class but to us all it was detention class, so before she goes to her dorm, she pass by the big tree, Sakura tree. There, she felt cold and almost asleep.

"It's cold and colder nowadays. It's tiring to have extra class for everyday, I wish Natsume would volunteer for tutoring me, but I know instead of tutoring me, and he would just rather burning me, hmm. Natsume I … I …. Zzzzzzzzzzzz" with that Mikan fell asleep in the cold.

_I won't and I really wanted to tutor you, POLKA_

The man from the high branches, drop a jacket to cover Mikan coldness. When it falls to Mikan face, Mikan wake up, because she was shock and surprise. "Kyaa" the jacket cover all her face and she thought…..

"**KKYYYYAAAAAA, THE GHOST GOT ME, HELP ME!!!!!!" **

_Baka_

The man jumps to the ground and help Mikan. Then Mikan can see the world once again. "Natsume!" Mikan said in relief, she had no second thought and just hug Natsume tightly. "!" Natsume's eyes widen. "A-Arigatou, Arigatou Natsume!" mikan hug him like there's no tomorrow. "Get off me polka!" natsume demand in frustration but deep inside…..

_Do itashimashte polka and I would love it if this moment would still forever? But now, it's embarrassing._

Natsume's face all red and Mikan as dense as ever wondering. "Daijoubu?" She asks innocently. "Hn" Natsume replies and turns his head away. Then he walks away but stops when Mikan said,

"Once again, arigatou Natsume. You save me from coldness and Darkness. Arigatou." She rose up and bows, yet still she hugs the jacket.

**With Natsume, (POV)**

I should confess to her at that time but I'm all red of sudden. Well, maybe I need to give sign that I love her, but what? Hmmm maybe I should give her something but what is it again?? I should ask her best friends but it's weird for me to do it, if only…. (smirk) this should do it.

I run to my dorm and quickly contacting my friends. First, would be **RUKA NOGI.**

"Hey Ruka, can you ask Hotaru about what Polka don't have?"

"Gomen, Natsume I was at teacher meeting room right now"

"What? For what?"

"I accidently crash the school vase when I'm running chased by HER"

"*sweat dropped* hai, hai, I'll ask HER directly later, JA"

"Careful, JA"

_Man, he was so hopeless. _

Next would be **YUU TOBITA.**

"Mushi-mushi?"

"hey, Yuu, can you ask Anna, what Polka like to have?"

"hai, wait."

"sure"

…………………………………………………

"she said it was cookie"

"cookie?"

"yes, cookie"

"are you sure?"

" yeah why?"

"cause it's absolutely her own favorite not Polka."

"I don't know, but she said it was-"

"it's okay, ja"

"j-"

_He was more hopeless_

Next on the list would be …… **Kitsuneme**

"hey, Kitsu, can you ask you dangerous girl friend, what polka likes?"

"you mean, Nonoko?"

"who else?"

"hai, wait."

…………………………………………

"ichigo potion, she said"

"it's okay"

_He was most hopeless_

Finally, it was **Kokoro Yome**

"mus-"

"hey koko crunch, ask your freaky girl friend about what polka likes, NOW!"

"hai"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"she said don't know"

"*sweat dropped + sigh heavily* ja"

"ja"

_He was Hopeless of all!_

_DAMN. _now all I need to do is ask the ice queen.

(normal POV)

He walk normally to the girls dorm and try to find the dorm that belong to the ice queen. After that, he knock and allowed to come in.

"nani wa tsuru?" she ask coldly and without turning her head. "I need to know what's that idiot like to have" she said in cool tone. "nande?" hotaru ask with the INTERESTING mode of voice. "you know already about it why damn you Hotaru."

After discussing for few minutes, Natsume got out the room and quickly to his room. "damn!"

The next day, Natsume go to Principal office and discuss for some matter and the principal nodded. Then, at the afternoon, he pack some of his clothes and goes to his mansion and see his dad.

"Natsume, what's the matter? Do you need something to discuss with me?" ask his father. "hai, otou-san" natsume bow. "well, then, sit" he please natsume to sit. _It's been a long time I never sit in this sofa before. _Natsume thought. "what is this about?" his father ask in firm but calm tone. Natsume spill all the problem from A to Z.

Then , "of course you can, go for it." His father grin and that mean his agree. Natsume feel relief but of course he didn't show it.

**After few days,**

Natsume back to the academy, and he's rushing to his favorite tree. Even though it is still raining. "polka….." he pant between his breathe. Mikan turn around and saw Natsume. "why do you need me to wait here?" she ask sweetly. "this," natsume handed a box, with pink pink wrapping paper with red ribbon. Mikan open it and it is a jacket with the back spelled……

"aishiteru, Mikan" natsume said while put on the jacket to mikan and then they enjoy the raining scene with a passionate kiss.

………. Hyuuga Natsume love Sakura Mikan………..

The end.


End file.
